Jobs: A Hassle
by apalex
Summary: Team Natsu are out on a job again, but no reward, thanks to a certain someone... Now attempting to gain more money, deciding to try something new Sounds interesting? Please read! I do not own Fairy Tail nor their characters. None of them. Truly sad.


**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail, sadly im not that creative**

Lucy's Point of View

"So…how many jewels?" I asked wiggling my behind at the grand prize.

"None. We mustn't. We mustn't tarnish the great name of Fairy Tail!" Erza said. "Although we had helped you on this request to battle off 18 monsters, 1 of them had died from hiding underneath a boulder. So no, we had not successfully done our request to fight off the 18 monsters ourselves. As a Fairy Tail Wizard, I will not accept payment and mustn't accept the payment for something done incorrecty."

While Erza continues on to ramble more on Fairy Tail's pride and justice, I just, I just….WHERE IS MY JEWELS HOW AM I GONNA PAY UP THIS MONTH'S RENT!

"You're going to get flies in your mouth if you don't shut it," Gray suddenly said, as my mouth was completely unhinged, staring after the armored wizard.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, staring at my face with curious eyes, "Are you okay?"

"OKAY?!" I bursted. And started to ramble on to things which I don't even know about.

"Lucy is scary." Happy said. "Go comfort her Natsu," Happy continues with a smirk on his devious cat face.

"I don't need con-" I replied but was cut off by Natsu.

"We can get another job. Instead, get a regular job, that way it'll be less dangerous and we can earn some nice eating money." Natsu said wisely, which is very…non-natsu of him. But none-the-less I replied happily with a "yes".

"You are soooo doing it.." Happy purred with a satisfied smiled. Why must talking cats be this annoying? Cats should just not talk! I continued to think much of this cat as I started to squeeze his face to various expressions. Erza came back to us hauling a huge cart of luggage, and we started to head back to the guild, when I thought that this would be the perfect time to voice Natsu's idea before it is too late.

"So, you know, we got no money from this job so needing-the-money-we-need-to-make-more-so-let's-ta ke-up-a-regular-job-to-earn-some." I stated the last part really fast so Erza would not cut me off after I said "job" and start to ramble on the importance of completing a job correctly.

"Hm..I do need the money to pay my rent of 500,000 jewels…" Erza said thoughtfully…

Yay I thought that way she would reconsider….wait….500,000 rent?

"You got a room for 500,000 jewels? What a rip-off!" Gray said before me.

"What? Not 1 room…5 rooms." Erza replied unconcerned. "I pay them off by going on s-quests, but now I really do need the money.. hm..I guess it's a pretty neat idea."

"Yes!" came out of my mouth sub-consciously, as I prance around.

"So…what kind of job?" Gray asked half-naked…wait, didn't he have a shirt a minute ago? What he do with it? Eh, that's Gray for you.

"Working at a diner?" Erza replied with, from Mirajane's part-time career at the guild.

"How about modeling?" I asked remembering Mirajane also models for the Weekly Sorcery.

"Ew..."Gray said, "How about an icecream parlor?"

"A dentist, a musician, an actor, a…singing flower?" Natsu said nodding his head in concentration.

"Singing flower is an impossible deed…" I replied tired of Natsu's childish personality.

"A fish!" Happy screamed waving two fishes from out of no where.

"NO." Erza said, and everyone totally agrees with her….you know why.

"So, um…a career of…um…baking?" I asked timidly.

"Lucy…." Erza started "that is brilliant! We can all work at the bakery and make cakes..uh…pasteries. The whole group sighed in a big relief, dang Erza can certainly be scary at times.

"Then that's that!" I said joyous. "Let's go now!"

And we did. We got the job. We are working. And everyone is happy. NOT.

"The next customer ordered a strawberry cake, Erza could you please make one? Oh, and the now another customer wants a loaf of bread, please Lucy do it. Gray, could you bake the cookies? And Natsu the counter just ran out of fresh pineapple upside-down cake." The boss had just told us before retreating to the front desk.

"Yessir!" Erza said formally.

"Of course," I replied.

"Don't forget the cat!" Happy whined.

"Wanna fight droopy-eyes?!" Natsu challenged Gray completely ignoring the request.

"Natsu, Gray get to work! Stop fooling around!" Erza ordered.

"Aye sir!" They said unanimously which got me to thinking how lucky Erza is to be able to control those guys.

And then we all started on our jobs. Here is Erza's activity. She put the ingrediants into the bowl along with a special magic formula the baker mage had used to make food cook itself instantly. She mixed them….TOO FAST STOP ERZA STOP! Ugh, whatever, I'm not bothering to say anything. She seems like she's doing well. That's good, maybe this is a really good job, better than I thought, I mean even Erza isn't destroying anything…oops, I think I just jinx it…

"ERZA!" I screamed. "You are not supposed to eat the cake!"

"I am sorry." Erza replied as serious as ever, as she continues to stuff her face with the strawberry goodness.

Then on Natsu's side…

"What is a pineapple upside-down cake?" Natsu wondered out loud. Then he snapped his finger as he got it. Oh, this is going to be good. He took a pineapple, and position it upside-down in a cake. Wait…that isn't a cake! That is just cookies that are squished together in a pan. Oh no…I bet I know where he got those cookies…

"Natsu, did you steal my cookies?" Gray screamed.

"Oh, those were yours? Well, I guess since it was found in a block of ice. I had to warm it up! You sure you know how to bake?" Natsu replied with.

"Better than you! Cake don't come from squished up burnt cookies!" Gray sneered.

A second later, before my very eyes, the kitchen have become a giant mess of screaming and kicking and pastry fighting. See, there goes the pineapple, the squished cookies, and the strawberry cake. –sigh- they never learn….HOLD IT! STRAWBERRY CAKE? UH OH…

-Kaboom- -kazzaz- and whatever you get the idea, it was a HUMONGO mess.

Worse part of all, the boss saw it all. We got fired with our check…of 5 jewels that we spread among 5 people including Happy. NO he shouldn't get paid! NO, it's just not fair! He didn't work, and, and UWAHHHHH! HOW AM I GOING TO PAY THE RENT!

"Sorry sir, but we mustn't get paid…" Erza said, as she continues to ramble on the same nonsense I heard earlier.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOW I WON'T EVEN HAVE 1 JEWEL TO EVEN BUY A LOLIPOP AT THE NEARBY MAGE SHOP! UWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


End file.
